International Publication No. 2010-131352 discloses a technique for stopping the driving of a booster circuit that boosts the voltage of a battery for supply to an electric power generator because electric power exchange between the electric power generator and the battery is unnecessary during parking.
Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2000-234539 and 2007-290478 are examples of the related art.